I Love You?
by The strange princess
Summary: Dimentio has been brought back from the Underwhere thanks to Jaydes. However, he still harbors hatred for his enemies, and wishes to cheat the Queen's curse to exact revenge. On hiatus and being rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"DIMENTIO! I WANT MY DIARY BACK!". Mimi's voice rang clearly throughout Castle Bleck early in the morning. Dementio, who was in his room, stirred in his sleep, and smiled. Annoying the little, green-haired brat was always fun to do, especially when it involved her diary. But doing something like that in the morning? He definitely got a kick out of _that_. Still wearing a smirk, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as he slowly but surely, heard small, hurried footsteps in the hallway that eventually stopped at his room. Without even knocking, Mimi burst through the door, slamming it close in the proccess."You dolthead, perverted, joking jester! Gimme my diary back!", she bellowed, her small bosom heaving while leaning over the magician. Dimentio smiled evilly in his thoughts. _Just a little closer..._, he thought while still feigning sleep. Mimi leaned in even closer, her nose almost touching his."Don't pretend you're sleeping, you pervy jokester! I know you're awake!", she hissed.

_Now!_, he thought. In one fluid motion, Dimentio opened his eyes, and picked his head up, his lips touching hers in a kiss, while smirking at the little shape-shifter. Mimi's eyes widened, and she hesitated for a second, before retreating from the unexpected kiss."DIMENTIO! That was my freaking first kiss!", she shrieked, her face turning beet red. Dimentio laughed."Ahahahaha! Good morning to you as well, Mimikins!", he said smoothly, trying not float out of bed and taunt her or do a victory-revenge dance. Mimi growled, and slapped the jester, her face still bright red from the unwanted attention he had given her."Perv! I still want my diary back!", she muttered, averting her gaze from his. Within seconds, Nastasia appeared, her magenta hair still pinned up from the night before."Mimi, Dimentio...What's going on?", she asked, her gaze landing on Mimi, then the jester himself. Mimi scowled."Nassie! Dimmy here won't gimme back my diary!", she said with a wailing tone.

Nastasia frowned."Now look, Dimentio. I don't really think it would be a good idea if you...er, _harrassed_ Mimi so early in the morning. Now please, for the love of Grambi, give the poor girl her diary back.", she pleaded, her eyes mirroring her emotions. Dimentio faked a yawn, his gaze once again landing on Mimi, who was still grumbling and blushing. He pouted."Fiiiine...Here you go, Mimsi. One diary, coming right up.", he said in a sing-song voice, making a pink, fluffy, leatherbound book appear from thin air. Mimi scowled."So you DID have it, you horrible magician!", she said in an angry tone. Dimentio chuckled."Ahahahaha! Little Mimi, you should know better than to leave your diary out in the reach of prying eyes! Be more careful with it...", he added. Nastasia sighed in relief."Thank you, Dimentio. Now, I sincerely hope that Lord Blumiere and Lady Tippani did not wake up due to this noise...Both of you know he's not a morning person.", she said, a nervous tone apparent in her voice.

Unfortunately, seconds after Nastasia uttered those words, a voice bellowed from afar: "WHO WERE THE IDIOTS WHO DISTURBED THE MORNING PEACE? MIMI AND DIMENTIOOOOO!", Lord Blumiere roared aloud. Mimi rolled her eyes, before glaring at Dimentio."Look, this is all your fault!", she growled, before storming out of the jester's room. Nastasia rasied her hand."Mimi? Mimi, please, wait! Let's talk...", she said as she, too, left Dimentio's room. He sighed."Grambi, this was not supposed to wake up that ole' grump or little Mimikins' protective friend. Meh, I can't help it if the little shape-shifter is so fun to tease, though. The look on her face when I kissed her was priceless!", he muttered gleefully." Though she tasted sweet, actually. Like cherries...", he added thoughtfully. Then he shook his head._ Dimentio, what are you thinking? It was only a revenge kiss, for Grambi's sake. It's not like you're in love with her or something..._, he thought. He didn't like Mimi, he knew that much. But still, he couldn't help but lick his lips in search for the mysterious taste.

Mimi scowled, her head buried in her pillow. Dimentio was such a jerk. He literally stole her first kiss, that idiot! She should have known better than to lean in his face. With a sniff, she bought out her diary, hugging it as she cherished its scent of cherries. However, today it seemed to have another smell mixed in as well. The scent was unmistakable, yet familiar: it smelled of fresh air and grass. It took awhile before Mimi recognized it as Dimentio's scent. Then, without wanting to, the shape-shifter giggled, her nose pressed against the cover of the book. She really hated Dimentio, but Mimi had to admit his smell was intoxicating. For a minute, she stood there, smelling her diary. Then, she blinked. What was she _doing_? She hated that horrible jester! He always teased her and tormented her, rarely saying nice things to her. She shouldn't be in her room, giggling like a maniac and smelling her own diary like it was the only thing with _his_ scent. Clearing her throat, Mimi threw her diary across the room, blushing deeply at her own foolishness."H-He's a jerk of a jester. I don't want anything to do with him at all, anyways.", she mumbled to herself.

A sudden knock on the door bought Mimi out of her thoughts."Mimi? Are you there, Mimi? It's me Nastasia. Open up, please.", said the voice from the other side. Mimi sighed."Come in, Nastasia. The door's unlocked.", she said, dropping her gaze as Nastasia walked in."Mimi, are you all right? You seem a bit shaken...", she said, patting her friend on the shoulder. Mimi faked a smile and bobbed her head."Yep! I mean, it was just stupid Dimmy being a jerk again, right? So no need to worry about it!", she said, feigning a cheery voice. Nastasia chewed her lower lip. She could see right through her best friend's cheery act, but she knew better than to prod her for answers. This had everything to do with Dimentio, and Nastasia knew it. Ever since they met, Mimi had been awfully attached to the magician, despite the fact that they quarreled often. Nastasia had gone so far as to even sneak a peek in her diary, just to confirm the fact that Mimi harbored a crush towards the black and white jester. However, it all changed, following the events of Count Bleck's attempt to take over the world. She no longer was kind to him, and she would more than often fight with him rather than speak decently. As to Dimentio, she also knew how he harbored feelings for Mimi as well, feelings he kept locked up tightly so no one could suspect anything. Unfortunately, he tended to be a bit harsh on the shape-shifter, sometimes saying things to the point of being cruel.

"Um, Nassie? You OK? You seem..I dunno, a bit pale.", Mimi said. Nastasia coughed."Ah, erm, I was just thinking about something...Don't worry about me, though. Anyways, I came here to talk to you, not the other way around. But since you seem fine...I guess I'll be going.", she said, heading towards the door. Mimi grinned, and this time, Nastasia realized it was genuine. With a smile, Nastasia walked out of the room, only to bump into-O'Chunks. The warrior blushed, his entire face glowing bright red."I-Uh...I didn' mean ta...that is...", he stuttered. Nastasia giggled."You are quite the eavesdropper, aren't you, O'Chunks?", she said in a playful, scolding tone. He dropped his head in shame."Sorry, Nastasia. I was jus' 'bout te leave right now. I promise, I won't do it 'gain.", he apologized meekly. Nastasia smiled and hugged him as hard as she could."I won't tell Mimi this happened. 'Kay?", she whispered softly. That bought O'Chunks' gaze back up."Golly, thanks a'plenty, Nassy!", he said in a happy voice. That bought more giggles from the magenta-haired woman, who was hiding her impish smile behind a hand."Okay, okay. Now let's get going. Or else, Mimi will find out you were here...", she whispered. O'Chunks grinned sheepishly, and walked away, with Nastasia following him not far behind.

Hiya! The strange princess here, writing my first ever Dimmi fanfic! I really knew nothing about them, truth be told. But hey, that's what the internet is for! After much investigation, I had enough information to create a story based on what I found out on these two. Yay for Mariowiki!*recieves stares from Dimentio and Nastasia* Sorry guys, me don't wanna seem stalkerish...Meh, who cares? Anyways, I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three

Lord Blumiere glared at his table companions with something close to hatred as he shoveled into his scrambled eggs and bacon. Mimi sighed and tried not to roll her eyes. It technically wasn't her fault Lord Blumiere was so ticked off at them. It was all that idiot jester's fault, who thought it would be funny to play yet another prank on her. Early in the morning, no less. With a scowl, she faced Dimentio, who was calmly eating his breakfast, as if nothing had ever happened. He suddenly looked up, and winked, while smiling smugly. Within seconds, Mimi felt her temper rise, and her face flushed slightly red. _That dimwitted magician is sooo not off the hook. He's gonna pay dearly for that kiss.._, she thought as she stuffed her mouth with a slice of toasted bread. Nastasia seemed to notice her anger, since she cleared her throat on purpose, while glancing once in her direction.

Lady Timppani, who sat right across from Nastasia, sighed."My goodness. Can't we all get along for once? By Grambi, this silence is uneccesary and a waste of time!", she said softly. Lord Blumiere ground his teeth."It would all be fine, if certain _people_ hadn't woken me up so early in the morning...", he spat, glancing at Mimi, then Dimentio. Nastasia flinched, and Mimi was forced to gulp her toast down."Um...Count Bleck-er, I mean, Lord Blumiere, I-", she began, but was cut off by another glare from the former count."Mimi, you of all people know better than to scream at top volume so early in the morning. If Dimentio has taken your things, please ask him nicely to return them. But do not, under any circumstances, scream and demand him to return your things. Besides, you aught to be more responsible of where you leave your personal diary.", he growled. Mimi only picked at her scrambled eggs in embarassment.

Next, he turned to face Dimentio, who was still eating his bowl of porridge calmly."And you, Dimentio, need to respect Mimi's personal belongings. Grambi knows how angry she can get if you so much as touch even a ring of hers. I know you enjoy insulting her, and because of that, have recived her vengeful anger as a result. But I will not allow it anymore. Either follow the rules, or next time, you will pay the consequences.", he hissed. The black and white jester smirked."Lord Blumiere, I am sorry you had to be awaken in such a manner. But I assure you, no such incident shall repeat itself again.", he replied smoothly, his hand hovering over a soft bagel. O'Chunks glowered at Dimentio, his eyesight set on the bagel."You lucky 'Mentio, that I'm feelin' 'appy today. Lest you'd be facin' ta wrath of me fists...", he threatend as the magician took a bite from the bagel. Dimentio smiled.

Nastasia sighed as she walked around the garden, twirling a lock of magenta hair absentmindedly. A sudden noise bought her out of her thoughts, and she groaned."Mimi, I do wish you wouldn't dress in such small clothes.", she mumbled. Mimi sniffed."Nassie, I like to dress like this! It says a lot about who I am! Besides, I'm going to Flipside to see if I can find some cutie-pies to talk to!", she giggled. Nastasia rolled her eyes. Her friend never thought about nothing else but boys, or 'cutie-pies', as she reffered to them. Not that the topic was that surprising, considering the fact that Mimi was about to be an adult soon. Mostly, Nastasia suspected she did it because somehow, she wanted Dimentio to be jealous. And it worked. Or at least, Nastasia thought so. Many times she had observed the jester while Mimi was talking about this boy or that, and she always realized that he would always subtletly grit his teeth in anger.

A sudden _pop!_ sounded in the air, and Dimentio appeared, his black and white suit contrasting oddly with the greenery. He smiled when he saw Mimi, and he immediatly bought himself down on one knee, his head bowing low."Dear Mimikins, I do wish you would accept my apology about earlier in the morning...heh heh heh heh.", he said, his melodic voice expertly hiding the sarcasm hidden. Mimi sniffed."Hmph! You don't even mean it. So, apology not accepted!", she countered. Nastasia buried her face in her hands."Oh, Grambi...Please, both of you...No fighting right now!", she said. Mimi looked once more at Dimentio in disdain before she turned to face the telepath."But Nassie! He always starts it! Argh! You know what? I'm soo outta here. Goodbye Dimentio!", she snapped as she walked away, the bright pink dress she was wearing swishing slightly. Dimentio only smirked."Ciao, my dear little shape-shifter!", he called back in reply. Nastasia glared at him, her glasses partially hiding her eyesight."Dimentio, um, you're too mean to Mimi. She really cares for you. It's just that she doesn't tend to show it.", she said angrily.

Dimentio smirked."That's the whole point of my bantering! Besides, she is too thick-headed to feel anything but greed and self-importance. It is possibly the only characteristics we share, you see.", he said smoothly. Nastasia glowered at him and folded her arms."Dimentio, you are cruel. But, I guess that's what it must mean for you to try to deny what you feel on the inside. Go on. Mind your business; I'm going back inside...'Kay?", she replied harshly yet softly. Stunned, the jester backed away slowly, his eyes narrowing in confusion."Whatever could you be talking about, dear Nastasia?", he asked. She only shook her head."I think, Dimentio, that you know the answer to that question.", she finally replied, before entering the castle and closing the door behind her. Dimentio only frowned, then shrugged carelessly, before retreating to a dimention box of his creation.

O'Chunks sat on his bed, his hands full of pictures he had hidden from everyone in the castle. Most of them were from his childhood, but he did have a few recent ones that, strangely enough, included Nastasia in some way. He sighed sadly, and looked at one in particular: In it, Dimentio and Mimi were squabbling like siblings. From the background, Count Bleck was glaring at them in annoyment, and right beside him, Nastasia was smiling, her gaze somewhat directed towards the fighting duo. He, of course, had taken the picture secretly, but he never found the nerve to show it to the others, especially Nastasia."Oy...'Tis tragic. I'll never be able ta'tell the lass I care fer her. Methinks she wouln't feel te same...", he muttered glumly. A sudden _pop_! filled his room, and Dimentio appeared, his mask hiding his face."Bah! I was supposed to end up in my room! Maybe I'm losing my touch?", he mused aloud.

O'Chunks quickly hid the pictures under his pillow and growled."Ye moron! Get outta me room! Or face teh wrath of O'Chunks...", he snapped. The magician finally acknowledged him, and smiled."Ah! my poor, amatuer, warrior...So sorry you had to see me materialize here. As you so casually heard, I was aiming to appear in my room. So, if you excuse me, I must go. Ciao, my friend.", he replied. The Scottish-accented warrior blinked."Wait, ol' twit! Maybe...Ah, never mind. 'Tis madness anyway...", he said sadly. Dimentio removed his mask and cocked an eyebrow."You want help, is that not true? For I percieve the questioning tone in your voice.", he asked. O'Chunks flushed slightly."I..err..Well, I like this lass. Prettiest thing in tah world, she is. And...well, I was wonderin'...nah, nothing. Forget it.", he mumbled. Dimentio rolled his eyes."Either tell me all the details, or don't say anything. And I certainly can't help you if you're vague, O'Chunks. Now, since it involves a girl...", he said slowly.

The warrior's eyes widened, and he faced the jester."F-f-fe real? Ye'd be willin' te help meh?", he asked in awe. Dimentio smirked."Of course, you thickheaded dolt! My curiousity has been piqued, and I wish to see what will become of you and this girl...Although in my opinion, I don't think it'll be be pretty, but whatever. I'll see what I can do.", he said mysteriously while waving his hand carelessly. O'Chunks grinned, and quickly went and hugged the jester, who blinked in surprise."Ah, thanks, ol' mate! I didn' know I could count on ye! Ye won't be sorry, O'Chunks will see teh that!", he said rowdily while squishing the magician in an enormous bear hug. Dimentio only gagged."Ack...Y-y-yeah, sure..._hack!_ I-I-I sure hope so...", he replied.

Mwahahahahaha! I looooove messing with random characters! It's so much fun to make them suffer! *recieves deathglare from Dimentio* What? I can't help it, Dimmy is such a wonderful target! He is the perfect bully-material! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it...So R and R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Mimi giggled to herself as she walked on the cobblestone streets of Flipside. She really loved this place. Every time she came here, it made her feel calm and relaxed, grateful she was finally away from Castle Bleck and all of its worries and pains._ Like a certain someone I know whose name starts with a D. Stupid dummyhead. He's never nice to me anymore, not since I arrived at the castle years ago. He gives me a diary, but he doesn't do anything else after that. And he expects me to be nice to HIM? Never, no sirree!_, she thought to herself. Still absorbed in these thoughts, she tripped and fell, bruising her arm in the process."OW!", she cried out. A few passerbys glanced at her, then continued on, as if she wasn't there. She grumbled."Stupid meanies. Never help a lady in distress nowadays.".

A shadow suddenly loomed over her, and she frowned."Wha...?", she asked, confused. A voice replied." Dear child, grab my hand, and get up.", it said. Slowly, Mimi turned to look who her 'savior' was, and she blinked. An elderly lady dressed in cloaks and and holding a cane with a gem on the top held out her hand, which was covered in dazzling rings. Her hair and face were partially covered by the tattered hood she was wearing, but you could still see this woman had wisps of gray hair poking from underneath the hood, and her eyes were a deep red, almost similar to Count Bleck's. Mimi raised an eyebrow, before slowly accepting the woman's hand, and getting up. Then she brushed off her dress, making sure not to make eye contact."Um, thanks, I guess. Okay, I need to go now. Later!", she said. The lady laughed."My, you have such spirit! Not many people are like you nowadays.", she replied. The little shape-shifter smiled, her pride glowing due to the compliment."Golly, thanks!", she gushed.

The lady smiled, and waved her off."No need to, child. My goodness, you look hungry. Come with me, and I'll fix you up something to eat.", she crooned. Mimi shrugged."I don't know...I really need to get, er,...um...", she began to say, but was cut off by her growling stomach. She blushed. _Maybe I am little hungry..._, she thought to herself. It had been quite some time since she had last eaten brakfast, and she knew she probably wouldn't get another chance. Mimi nodded."Okay, I guess...", she finally responded. The elderly lady smiled."That's the stuff, child. Now, follow me. My house is not far from here.", she said, before walking away, with Mimi not far behind.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the old lady's cottage. There was sign on it as well, and Mimi had to step back to read what it said: _Madame Polly's Magic Shoppe_. She blinked again, and frowned."I didn't know you ran a shop. Never seen it here before.", she commented to the elderly woman, who chuckled in response."Yes, dear child. I've lived in Flipside for years. A long time ago, I, along with Merlon and Nolrem, was one of the few magic users in the area. Then I heard of the inhabitants of Castle Bleck, and well, I stopped using magic. But I grew restless, so I opened up my little shop. Though it almost got destroyed a few years back because of the Void and the Dark Prognosticus' prophecy.", she quipped back. The green little shape-shifter blushed, and she swallowed silently. She did not want to remember what she and the others had almost done in the past."Oh...um, wow.", Mimi said, her eyes losing some of their glow. Then, she shook her head."Waitaminutewaitaminute. You know of the Dark Prognosticus and its prophecy? How?", she asked, confused.

The elderly lady frowned."Because I was the one who sold it to a stranger many years ago. That book was worth a fortune, and not anyone could buy that book. It had to be owned by someone who had strong magical powers and a dark soul. When those requirements were met, the book would reveal itself to the owner.", she stated. Mimi arched an eyebrow."Um...Just _who_ was the person who bought the book from you?", she asked. The woman shook her head."I do not know, child. That was many years ago, and besides, what I do remember, I shall not tell you. The person who bought that book is now long gone and so is the book, I presume.", she replied, her voice laced with a hint of bitterness. Mimi sighed."Oh...". She never knew the count had bought the book from this lady. He'd actually, if she remembered correctly, said little to nothing about where he had aquired the Dark Prognosticus. Not that it had mattered at the time. Everyone was just trying to do as the count was saying, so the worlds could be destroyed and reshaped, or so the count said.

The woman cleared her throat, and bought Mimi got back to her senses."Little one, let's get you something to eat. Come along now.", she said. Mimi nodded."Oh, um, yeah, right. Somethin' to eat.", she mumbled. Without a second thought, the little girl followed the old lady into the cottage, unaware that a pair of eyes was watching her gleefuly."I have chortles...", the being said to itself, and quickly scurried away.

"'Ey! Watch it, ye clumsy jester! That's me personal belongin's!", O'Chunks growled to Dimentio, who was haphazardly pushing stuff away on the warrior's desk. The magician smiled."Oh, so sorry, you nitwit. But I am trying to find any possible good points you may have in order to impress this girl you seem to care for.", he replied smoothly. O'Chunks only glared at him, his hands balling into fists."Are ye here teh help me or not, ye clown?", he asked, to which he recieved a small nod as a reply."Then ye best be bein' more careful 'bout were ye push me property! Or be facin' teh wrath of...","'Of O'Chunks.'. Yes, yes, I quite get that part my dearest thickheaded warrior. You need not be as violent as charging bull when it sees the color red.", Dimentio retorted quickly. Abruptly, the jester stopped, a small frown forming on the mouth of his mask."But something bothers me...Something seems off...", he mused. Then he snapped his fingers, and his twisted smile returned."Ah ha ha ha! Of course! I don't even know what the girl looks like! More less so, her name!", he said suddenly. He turned to face the warrior, and smiling even wider, he asked innocently,"Who is the girl, O'Chunks?".

The warrior suddenly turned red, and he hid his hands behind hid back. Somehow, he didn't want to tell Dimentio who _she_ was. Even though he had literally begged him to help him with his love problems, O'Chunks was starting get second thoughts about the whole idea."I...erm, that is...um, she...eh...teh...teh lass I care fer...is..is...None o' yer business, clown.", he finally mumbled, turning away as to not face the jester. Dimentio smirked."Ah ha ha ha! Oh, that's sad, my friend. Its seems like I can't help you, then...That was a waste of time, so, I say to you in farewell: Ciao!", he quipped, and began to snap his finger. O'Chunks held out a hand in protest."Wait! 'Oy, ye be placin' me in a horrid problem, Dimentio! Argh! Ah, um...I won't be tellin' ye teh lass' name...But I can tell ye how she is...Will that help?", he asked, while silently wishing for him to say yes. The jester seemed to think about it for a minute, and a second later, shrugged."Oh, all right. I suppose something is better than nothing. But be specific. I won't be able to help you if I cannot see her clearly as a picture illuminated by light.", he replied. The warrior sighed in relief."Thanks a'plenty, mate!", he said. Dimentio smirked."Oh no. Thanks to you, O'Chunks...Ahhahaha!", the demented jester replied.

No sooner had Dimentio finished uttering those words that the door to the chunky warrior's bed room knocked."O'Chunks! Um, it's Nastasia! Can I come in?", she asked. Quickly, Dimentio snapped his fingers and smiled."See you around, my meathead friend.", he whispered smoothly, before he flipped out. O'Chunks blinked, then shrugged carelessly."I never did understand me all that flippin' blazes an' magic that clown uses.", he mumbled to himself. The blue-skinned woman called again."O'Chunks! Please, this is of great importance!", she pleaded. The scot finally remembered where he was and smacked himself on the forehead."Grah! Um, ye can enter now!", he replied while fumbling to hide any pictures he might have left out in the open. The door slowly opened, and Nastasia walked in, her magenta hair tied up neatly in a bun and her trusty clipboard in hand. She adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat."Ahem. I just wanted to, um, tell you the count, er, I mean, Lord Blumiere, is still expecting you to go to the Mushroom Kingdom and, uh, bring the four Heroes of Prophecy to the castle.'Kay?", she said slowly.

O'Chunks rolled his eyes and slapped himself in the face; he knew he had forgotten to do something important! With a scowl, he threw his hands up in annoyment."Argh! I knew there be somethin' I was forgettin' tah do fer ol' Blecky! Er, I mean, lord Blumie!", he replied. Nastasia chuckled, and it made a shiver go down the warrior's back. He had never once heard the blue-skinned woman laugh aloud at his speech during their attempt to destroy all the worlds. He had always assumed she never found it worth laughing at. But now, her somewhat sly chuckle was echoing throughout the walls of his room, and he felt...happy and calm just hearing her, even though it was a laugh intended to poke at his speech. She must have realized about her slip-up, because she blushed brightly and cleared her throat as she turned away. Obviouly she was not used to being in this kind of situation."Um, that's all. I'll be going now...'Kay?", she managed to say before she spun on her heel and walked out of the room, muttering to herself,"...stupid, stupid, stupid...". O'Chunks breathed deeply, and realized that he had been holding in his breath all this time. With a shake of the head, the scot flipped out and left his room, not noticing a _pop!_ echo through his room.

Dimentio smirked and sat on the warrior's bed. He was not going to help O'Chunks with whatever trifles he would supply him with, and he knew better than to prod him for answers. Smiling wickedly, the jester grabbed a picture that had escaped the warrior's attention. In the picture, which was taken in the town square of Flipside, Nastasia was hugging Mimi, with both of them wearing similar looking outfits; even though the little hypnotist looked somewhat uncomfortable in the clothes, she was smiling and waving akwardly to Lady Timpani, who was waving back in reply. Dimentio snickered softly."So I see who the girl whom you covet and pine for is our little Nastasia...I would have never guessed, O'Chunks. Now this will be most interesting...Ahahahaha!", he said with his twisted smile growing by the second. Without another word, the jester flipped out, his mind already plotting on how to wreak havoc towards the warrior and hypnotist.

Okies, I got this chapter finished finally! Dimentio is such a complex character, that it really is a miracle he hasn't tried to destroy the world again. Why, may you ask? I promise I'll explain in a later chapter, but for now, review so you can see what happens to Mimi, and what mischief our beloved, demented, favorite jester is up to...Strange Princess, over and out!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Mimi stared at the bowl with the inedible-looking mush in front of her. Any hunger she might have been feeling was immediatly vanished as she poked it with her spoon. Somehow, she was afraid it would come to life and eat her instead of her doing the eating. With a forced smile, the little shape-shifter turned to face the elderly woman, who was spooning out some more of inedible mush-casserole into a bowl for herself."Um...What is this...this called?", she asked as politely as she could. The woman winked and gave her a nod."Sweetie, I can assure you, its very tasty and edible. It may not look it, but this is my best recepie yet!", she said persuasively. Mimi forced a chuckle to come from her throat."Um, yeah! I knew that!", she said.

Deciding she had nothing to lose, Mimi tasted the mush...and instantly sighed dreamily. The old lady had been right; it _was_ her best recepie ever. The casserole mush tasted of mushrooms and sweet, heavy cream, dolloped with some sort of strange herb she could not recognize. It was all topped off by grated coconut and hints of lime that tickled her tastebuds. The woman must have sensed her change in opinion, since she laughed heartily and placed the casserole pan in front of Mimi when she devoured the whole bowl."More casserole, dearest?", she asked sweetly. The little girl nodded enthusiastically."Of course! This is the best stuff I've ever had!", she replied.

The old lady smiled and patted the top of her head."Tell me when you finish, so I can wash the dishes.", she said, before leaving the dining room and heading towards the shop area. Mimi's only response was a grunt, considering the fact she had her mouth full of the delicious meal. As soon as she finished her food, the little girl hopped off her seat and placed her bowl in the rounded sink as she hummed a song to herself. This lady had been very generous, but something about her seemed very off. From personal experience, Mimi knew that kindness wasn't always free, and sooner or later, the elderly woman was going to ask for a payment of some sort from her. Deciding it was best if she left now, the shape-shifter walked to the door, only to hear a yowling noise from behind her.

Mimi immediatly froze, and she cursed silently to herself, before turning around and facing her stalker. What she saw left her in shock and confusion. Instead of seeing the elderly lady frowning upon her, she saw a strange, catlike animal sitting in front of her. Its emerald green eyes flashed dangerously and they contrasted deeply with the snow white fur that ruffled its entire body. What made the creature strange was that in the center of the forehead, a bright red gem shone brightly. The catlike thing yowled again, then licked its paw before walking up to Mimi and arching its back, a few low, throaty purrs emanating from its being.

A smile twisted the lips of the shape-shifter, and she slowly rubbed the creature's head."Aww...You look so cute...", she gushed. The catlike thing yowled again, then smiled, its pointed teeth flashing brightly. Within seconds, the creature shimmered, and a small glow enveloped its whole being. Mimi took a step back, startled by what she was seeing, then gaped in shock as the glowing ceased. A cat no longer stood there, but rather, a human-looking girl, who had thick curls of snow white hair, and slanted, emerald green eyes that probed her with their searching gaze. She wore a small, ruffled, white dress that was somehow bought together with a huge, ruby brooch at the center of her neckline. What made her stand out, however, were the feline-like ears that popped out from her hair. The girl smiled once, then curtsied slowly, the hemline of her dress barely scraping the surface, before she spoke."Hello, little one. My name is Alaela.".

O'Chunks stared at the little, quaint, cottage that stood in front of him, its sides labeled with the word 'Mario'. When he had gone off to search for the heroes of prophecy, he had expected some sort of grand house or castle, if not a mansion. But now that he was here, he couldn't stop scratching his head like an idiot. What had he been thinking? From what little he had managed to gether from the heroes, it was that they were not the type of people to live lavish lifestyles, at least, not all of them. Hesitantly, he walked up to the door, and knocked twice. For a minute, he heard nothing. Then a few seconds later, the door opened, and a somewhat sleepy Mario appeared, his nightcap still placed on his head. However, once he saw O'Chunks, he widened his eyes and gaped, his mouth hanging loosely."You again?", Mario asked. The chunky warrior just nodded. He should have known better than to think that Mario, or 'Maria', as he had mistakenly called him once, would see him and forget any past wrong he might have wreaked. With a shuffle of his feet, O'Chunks coughed once, then bowed his head in an act of repentance."Oy, mate. 'Tis me, the ex-count's former minion, O'Chunks. But don't get yer noodles mixed up; I came here on teh cou-er, i mean, Lord Blumie's orders.", he said.

Mario narrowed his eyes in suspicion, and he crossed his arms in defiance."How can I be sure you're not here to fight?", he said in a low voice. The Scot only grumbled to himself, then he covered his face with one of his hands, literally."If I'd really been wantin' teh pick a brawl, I'd already done somethin' b'now, don't yeh think, mate?", he replied in mere annoyance. The red-clad plumber hesitated, then shook his head in agreement. With nod of the head, he opened the door wider, which O'Chunks took as an invitation to come in. As he slowly enterd the house, the chunky warrior couldn't help but think he was somehow walking into a world of memories...and very upsetting ones at that. No sooner were they away from prying eyes, O'Chunks turned to face Mario, and with an uneasy feeling, spoke."Ol' mate...I've gotta tell ye somethin'...".

WHEE! I finally got me a personal copy of the game, so I can understand the characters a bit more. And believe me, I was surprised to see that Flipside actually has cobblestone streets. In any case, I'm glad I finally got another chapter finished. I was experiencing something of a writer's block, and I couldn't think of anything to add on, so I left it alone for some time. But finally, I got it done. I know the chapter is kinda odd, considering the fact that I kinda chose a crappy place at which to stop Mimi's POV. But I promise, I'll try to fix it with the next chapter. By the way, for those of you who eagerly expect updates, I have to warn you: I don't get many chances to update often, so what I'm forced to do is update as many chapters as I can. But if you don't mind waiting for more than one chapter, then I will feel glad. Okies, I've drabbled too long...R and R!


End file.
